batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Titan Henchman
Biography The Venom Henchman first appeared in Rocksteady Game's Batman: Arkham Asylum in August 2009. He was a convict transferred temporarily to Arkham Asylum from Blackgate Prison. Once at Arkham, this convict was experimented on by Arkham doctor Penelope Young for her top-secret Titan Project. The Titan Project was supposedly to increase a patient's strength against some of the more strenuous treatments, but Young was secretly studying clandestine research on Bane. She had him shipped to Arkham, where she strapped him down inside the Experimental Chamber of the Medical Facility. After draining Bane of the his steroid drug Venom, Young began studying how to produce Titan, a much stronger version of Venom that did more than enhance strength. It turned people into hulking, raging, beasts. As a side effect, it also temporarily reduced the user's reasoning abilities to hulk-like proportions. When she heard that the medicine dosage for Blackgate convicts was permitted, she took one of the Joker's former henchmen to test her a more Venom-like version of her formula on. This prisoner mutated into a ravaging, berserk, monster with enhanced strength and surprising speed. Dr. Young confined the goliath to a high-security treatment cell in the Extreme Isolation area of the Intensive Treatment Center while she developed a stronger version of her Titan formula for her mysterious benefactor, Jack White. She eventually realized that "Jack White" was in fact the Joker and he was trying to use her to create an army of mutated monsters to unleash on Gotham City. After a change of heart, Dr. Young tried to back out, attempting to give the Joker his money back. Meanwhile, the forgotten Venom Henchman, still powered by Dr. Young's incomplete version of her Titan formula, remained locked up in a high-security, metal transfer box in Extreme Isolation. Six armed and armored security guards remained on duty to guard the area from Secure Treatment Transfer at all times. Batman: Arkham Asylum The Venom Henchman is the first Boss opponent in Batman: Arkham Asylum. Since Batman cannot match the creature's strength, he must rely on his wit rather than his fists to take on the Venom Henchman. He must stun him before this mutated experiment will be vulnerable to his attacks. The Dark Knight can throw multiple batarangs at the beast and allow him to charge and crash into the wall, temporarily stunning him. He can then beat the Venom Henchman with his fists before the disoriented monster can react. Upon losing Dr. Young's support on the Titan Project, the Joker determined to allow himself to be captured and sent back to Arkham Asylum so he could start a riot, locate Dr. Young's notes, and complete the Titan formula himself. After being captured by Batman at Gotham City Hall, the Joker was driven back to Arkham, where a team of guards escorted him through the Intensive Care Facility. While being taken through the Holding Cells by an unidentified guard and doctor, the Joker broke free and released all the prisoners in the Holding Cells. Batman attempted to pursue him and was attacked by the inmates. As he fought them off, the Joker ran amok through the Processing Corridor, killing security guards in his way while his accomplice-in-crime Harley Quinn released all the inmates in the Intensive Treatment Facility. Once the cell doors were unlocked, the inmates killed many of the asylum guards and followed the Clown Prince of Crime as he carried out his plans. He pumped Joker Toxin gas into the Decontamination Chamber, murdering security personnel and inmates alike. Being Dr. Young's benefactor as "Jack White", the Joker was aware of the Venom Henchman's location in the Intensive Treatment Center. With an army of his thugs, the Joker invaded the Transfer Loop, easily overwhelming the three guards who tried to stop them. The mob proceeded to Secure Treatment Transfer. In the ensuing confrontation, most of the security guards were caught by surprise and overpowered. The brief confrontation left all the guards dead with the exception of one who managed to drag an injured colleague to safety inside a nearby guard booth and lock himself inside. The Joker dismissed his men and awaited Batman's arrival on top of the suspended transfer box which housed the Venom Henchman. Batman found the dead bodies and vandalized asylum property in the Joker's wake and followed the green arrows the Joker had spray-painted onto the floor of the Transfer Loop, pointing toward the seemingly locked door that led to Secure Treatment Transfer. As Batman approached the door, it opened, revealing the Joker inside standing on the prisoner transfer box. Batman threw a batarang at the villain, which missed it's target. Batman vowed to find the Joker, who calmly replied, "Oh, I'm counting on it. But just not yet!" With that, the evil clown pulled a lever which unlocked the door to the prisoner transport cell, releasing the enraged Venom Henchman. Furious at his long hour of captivity and with his sanity now truly lost to the incomplete Titan formula, the Venom Henchman leaped onto the floor of Secure Treatment Transfer, ready to tear apart the only living thing in the beast's view: Batman. The hulking monster blinked in the new-found light, but then quickly recovered and lunged for Batman. The Joker had arranged for Batman to follow him to Secure Treatment Transfer so that he could test his newest recruit on him. Fortunately for Batman, he was able to outwit the beast. The Venom Henchman constantly charged the Caped Crusader in an attempt to bowl him over. Batman dodged these charges, allowing the Venom Henchman to crash into the wall and disorient himself. Even more angry, the Venom Henchman stormed toward Batman after clearing his head, resorting to picking up a deceased security guard's corpse and hurling the body at the Dark Knight, who escaped most of it's attacks. In his fury, the Venom Henchman punched the floor with his massive fist when Batman attempted to draw closer. As the fight climaxed, the Venom Henchman grasped at it's chest. Staggering between the guard stations, the monster fell backwards and crashed to the floor, dead. After using his Detective Mode Vision, Batman realized that the Venom Henchman had in fact died from a fatal heart attack, most probably brought on by the prototype Venom formula. An interrupted passage of blood to his heart had doomed him during the battle with Batman. The Joker was mildly annoyed by this failure, remarking, "Note to self: Need stronger test subjects." He then activated the transport cell which had previously housed the Venom Henchman to take him into Extreme Isolation. After the Joker's escape, Batman tried to follow him to Extreme Isolation, only to have the computerized transport systems be jammed by the Joker. Finding that the Joker had used a corrupt security guard named Frank Boles to kidnap police commissioner Gordon (who was on the island to supervise the Joker's return to his cell), kidnapped, Batman left Secure Treatment Transfer to rescue Gordon. The Joker went on to perfect his Titan formula and create an army of his own superpowered henchmen to battle Batman. Notes/Trivia The Venom Henchman bears some resemblance to Amygdala‎ and Charlie "Big Time" Bigelow from Batman Beyond. Category:Batman: Arkham Asylum Characters Category:Villains